Always & Forever
by XxxThe Devil's Little AngelxxX
Summary: Bella and Carlisle were the "It" couple during high school. But at the end of the school year he has to leave to college. Now seven years later they'd meet again in a little town called Forks...! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!!! thanks for reading this story. Well this is another Carlisle/Bella story, I just love them together.

I have another Carlisle/Bella story already in progress, so if you like this one go and read Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

**Summary: **Bella and Carlisle met in high school, when Bella moved to Phoenix, Arizona in the middle of the school year. Bella was a freshmen and Carlisle a senior. They started dating but at the end of the year Carlisle had to leave for medical school. He left with the promise of an Always & Forever between them but as the months passed and the homework and new friends became too much, they stopped calling each other, then emailing and months later they stopped any type of communication between them.

**Pairing: **Carlisle/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/oc ,Esme/Carlisle, Esme/oc

********************************

**Seven years ago**

"Isabella" she heard carlisle cooed in her ear. His arm was around her waist and with the other one he was playing with her chocolate brown locks. When she didn't answer he started to nibble her ear, kissing his way down her neck, he kissed a sensitive spot causing her to moan. He kissed again nibbling and biting it a bit, while his hands locked around her waist bringing her closer to him.

" Izzy we have to get up" he said into her neck causing her to moan again.

"ugh" she groaned her response. She didn't want to wake up and face reality, Carlisle was leaving that day for college. She didn't want to have him out of her side without his arm wrapped around her waist in his protective manner. She felt like it was yesterday and no seven months ago that he asked her to be his girlfriend.

At the time she couldn't believe it, she thought that it was a prank and slapped him across the face before trowing her soda at his shirt. She had wanted to be in his head but he had a foot and some inches over her. He was the soccer and baseball teams captain, while she was a dancer. He was Mr. Popular, while she was an outcast. He was a senior, and she was a freshman. He was valedictorian and she was almost flunking two classes. They were like day and night, vinegar and honey, water and oil,salt and sugar. It wasn't just in their social life that they were different but in their looks too. While she was the girl next door type with her simple but yet beautiful looks and tomboy clothes, he looked like a freaking model that just got out of a photo shoot with honey blond hair, a muscular but yet sexy body, with the most incredible and beautiful blue eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Bella finally decided to get up it was nine o'clock and Carlisle only had a few hours left in town and they still had to go to his goodbye party-breakfast with his friend, the lunch with his and Bella's parent and still needed a few more moments alone with her. At the rate that the morning was going those moments will have to be in the airport. They started to change and Carlisle couldn't keep his eyes off her. Although her face looked young and she was, her body make up for it. With curves but just not too much, a tiny waist, perky breast and a great behind. But he didn't love her just for her body(that you couldn't see with her baggy clothes) he love her because she challenge him, she was great with his parents and always loving but not clingy. He wouldn't and didn't want to forget last night their first and last night together for a long time.

*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was two thirty and they were already at the airport waiting for his flight. His parent were leaving with him because his dad got a new job just outside of New York where carlisle was going to study. Suzie carlisle's mother couldn't stop crying and saying how much she was going to miss Bella, Anthony Carlisle's father (their names were Carlisle Anthony Cullen) was standing their with a sad smile and his face and watered eyes. Sometimes Carlisle thought that his parents loved Bella more than they love him and Bella thought the same about hers. Her mother couldn't stop crying in their lunch date, her dad was almost crying and even her brother Emmett that lived in an army base in Washington called him.

" Oh dear, I'm going to miss you so much" Suzie told Bella while she had her in a bone crushing hug. Their plane was leaving in a few minutes and they wanted to say good bye before Carlisle wrapped Bella in a hug and didn't let her go.

" I'm gonna miss you too zu and I'm gonna miss you sir. Even though you two are leaving me too" Bella told them already in tears. Carlisle mother let her go and his father a man that was trained to no show emotion swept her off her feet in a hug.

" I'm going to miss you Isabella. But come on no more tears you might come to visit us in Christmas." he let her go and strained his posture "good bye cadet" he told her jokingly and saluted her.

Bella strained her posture too and saluted him back " sir goodbye sir" her whole family wasn't in the military for nothing.

Carlisle eyes glazed over but this time with anger, Bella had too much military knowledge in her family, he didn't need his father adding more fuel into that fire that was Bella's career choice.

Carlisle clear his throat and asked "Can I have a few minutes alone with her. I'm the one who is leaving his girlfriend" he told them in a cold voice. His parents looked at each other and his mother said while walking away " Told you he would do that. He loves her too much to even share her with us" his father chuckled and put his arm in his mother's shoulders.

Bella didn't even have time to blush because the moment his parents walked away he pull her in a passionate almost forceful kiss. While he kissed her like there was no tomorrow, Bella kissed him lovingly. He kissed her rough and fast., she kissed him slow and sweet.

At that moment both of them knew why they were together. The were together because they balanced each other. He was passionate, she was a little cold. He liked to show his love in public, she hated PDA. He was book-smart, she was street-smart. He wanted to be a doctor, she wanted to be in the Army or Navy. He liked peace and silent, she liked loud music and adrenaline bumping through her body. They were so different but if they were similar they wouldn't have been together all those months and love each other that much.

Carlisle was the first to pulled away, but his mouth didn't leave her skin. He continued to kiss his way down her neck and Bella could feel his tears, leaving a wet trace on her face and neck. He hugged her, while Bella was crying silently, Carlisle let out a sob that broke her heart.

" Last call to flight 4563 to New York. This is the last call to the flight 456 to New York." A nasally voice said trough the intercom.

Carlisle let her go and then kissed her sweetly, an almost chaste kissed. She smiled sadly at him and he returned with a grin of his own.

" I love you" she told him.

" love you too, babe"

" Always?"

" Aways & Forever"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!~**~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

**So tell me what you think and give me some ideas**.

Oh and Emmett is just a few months older than carlisle.


	2. Her life

**Seven years later**

" Innocence, Isabella. You know what that is?" I nodded "well it doesn't look like it because you are giving me a sultry look!!!!!" I would really like to know how he expected me to show innocence in the barely existing clothes the stupid I call a photographer is making me wear. Can you imagine a barely dress girl lying in a leather sofa with her boobs almost falling out of her push-up bra, giving you anything but a sultry look?

I really just wanted to trow my high heel at him but that wont look good for my next job, will it? Nope I didn't think so and Jasper, my manager, was giving me the_ "don't even think about it"_ look. And when he gives me that look it is serious.

I started modeling six years ago, a year after _he_ left. I was walking in the mall with a group of friends when Sue Clearwater, now my step-mother and the mother of my two step-brothers Jacob and Seth, she saw me and said that I was just what she was looking for. She was and still is a famous photographer, she likes to take pictures of nature things and to her I was the simple beauty she wanted in one of her photos. After my mom and daddy agreed, I started to model more and more, sometimes it was for catalogs of prom dresses or for posters for some stores. My first big job was after my seventeen birthday when I met Jasper Whitlock,he had recently graduated from college, he had seem me in ones of the first photos that Sue took of me. He flew all the way from Texas to Arizona, so he could ask to be my manager. Of course after he made some calls and had me walking down a runway in some big spring collection, Sue and Charlie said yes. Jasper had me walking runways and posing for magazines three months after he started to be my manager. I would always ask him how he did it and he would always said " I smiled", after our first year working together he told me it was a person who gave him the info of where I would work better or where I had the most opportunities to get the job. That person was Mary Alice Whitlock, Jasper's wife since they got out of high school. She was a up-rising designer and now my image consultant. She saids what I do and what I don't wear, she said how my make-up goes and most importantly my best-friend.

My first out of the states job was when I finished high school, it was in France during the Fashion Week. I was the youngest, most unexperienced model out of the group and the models there just hated me. The first night there I cried like a baby in Jasper's arms, I kept telling him to get me out of there, that I wanted to go home and the only thing he said was "No". He kept saying that if I back out without a fight I would regret it later and I'm so glad he didn't let me go home because I wouldn't be here if he did.

" That's it, love, that's the look." mike took a couple of pictures "you can get up now love, lovely working with you" I got up from the leather sofa that I had been laying for about two hours and took the robe one of the girls gave me.

" thanks" I said to her and walked towards Jasper's waiting arms. He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Darlin', I thank you for not killing that man" he step back and looked at me " come on, lets get you out of those _things_" Jasper never liked when I had to wear this type of clothes or for better words when I didn't wear enough clothes.

I bat my eyelashes at him and put my hand on his chests. " but Jazzy, Alice is here, we can't" I said in a little voice. We always played games like that and when Alice saw us she would said "what, you wanted to start without me"

Jasper only shook his head and grabbed my arm leading me towards my trailer where Alice was waiting for me with a black sweat suit in hand.

"Come on bells, get out of those clothes and put this on. Don't bother to take off your make-up, you have to hurry up the plane leaves in an hour" we were currently in Philadelphia and we were leaving to a town call Forks in Washington.

" Why do we have to go?" Jasper had read in the Internet that Forks was a little dreary town, where it always rained and you could never see the sun. Jasper being the sun-loving southern man that he was hated the idea of going there.

" Because is my brother's wedding" I said in a _duh_ voice.

"which one bells?" I was putting my t-shirt when he said it and the glare that I was sending him didn't have any effect.

" Jake's, his marrying Nessy the girl he met in college. And we are going because I and by that I mean we, haven't see my family in like two years. Did you know Emmet had a baby girl with his eight months wife? My first niece and I haven't see her. Come on jazzy, we have to stay for two week and there is always hotels in Port Angeles we can stay." I gave him my famous puppy eyes, that by the way he couldn't resist.

Jasper sighed and nodded "OK, I'm goin' too" Alice was tapping her heeled foot with a stern expression in her face.

" Stop the mushy talk, we are going to be late." she said while looking from me to Jasper. " You can kiss and make up later"

I let out a giggle and Jasper chuckled. Alice sent another glare our way and stomp out of the trailer while shouting behind her back " You have a minute to be ready Isabella" I sighed and put my tennis on. Jasper got up from the chair he was sitting on and offered me a hand.

"Let's go, before she has a heart attack"I took his hand and grabbed my bag.

When we got out of the trailer we saw Alice besides the limo that would take us to the airport. The perks of being a model!!!

Forks here we go!!!!!!!

**So tell me what you think!!!**

**hate it??? like it????? love it????**

**and give me more ideas in your reviews. I will dedicate the next chapter to the reviewers who give me ideas I could use in the story!!!!!!**

**Come on review!!!!!!!!**


	3. Her plane flight

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm trying to write the chapters every Wednesday that is when I get out of school early..... the next chapter should be out by Sunday or sooner!!!!!!!!!!**

**Here's the next chapter......**

**Bella's POV**

After being in a plane for two long hours, I was bored out of my freaking mind. Alice had buy us first class tickets and she and Jasper were sitting three sits in front of me, doing God knows what.

But from the loud gasp for air, little moans, and the look that the old woman, that was sitting in the other isle, had in her face; it wasn't something I needed or wanted to know.

Just two more hours to go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~****~**~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*

Two hours later......

"Dammit! Alice, I'm going to my parents house not to a party!!! Why do I need to change clothes.??"half an hour ago Alice came to my sit and gave me a new change of clothes, without an explanation and just telling me to go change in the bathroom.

Do you know how difficult is to change in an _airplane's_ bathroom?

Really difficult.

"There will be reporters in the airport, bells!" she told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I could picture the '_Duh' _look she had in her face.

"And how would you know?" I asked her while putting my Oscar de la Renta black boots on.

" Bella, bella, bella," she _tsk_ed me, " You are the shiny new toy in the Caribbean and you're starting your acting career. Bells you are not the new thing in town, you are the _only _thing in town. So of course they _will_ be there!" Alice told me with confidence "Oh and I might have called them."she said in an insicure tone so different from the one she used earlier. Unbelievable, trust Alice to make a family wedding into a "Bella's-advertising-campaign".

"Alice, this is my brother's wedding for Pete's sake! How could you?" I told her in an angry voice as I finished putting my hair into a ponytail. I looked at myself in the tiny mirror, trying to stay calm, God sometimes I wished she was a normal, responsible adult. After a sighed escaped my glossy lips I looked at what I was wearing; I had on a black fitting blouse with the top three buttons unbuttoned so it was showing my black lacy bra, I had dark blue skinny jeans on and my black high heels boots. I had washed my face earlier so it was makeup free only with some clear lipgloss. I picked up my Gucci sunglasses that were in the sink and put them on, funny since apparently Forks didn't have a sun.

"Come on bells, we can just tell them is a family thingy and is gonna be reporters-free. We _can _tell them that right?" she was the one married to the manager and she was asking _me_ this. How in hell was I supposed to know that?

I rolled my eyes and sighed before opening the tiny bathroom's door. Alice was standing there with a dark blue suit, her normally ink black spiky hair was all over her head standing in different angles and she had dark sunglasses on. She looked like a pixie lawyer, but with lots of style.

She took her sunglasses off and gave me her ' I'm-so-sorry' look.

I shook my head. Not this time.

Alice blinked her big hazel eyes and stuck her bottom lip out in an adorable pout " I'm sorry bells." she said in a small voice.

I let some giggles out of my mouth and shook my head at her "S'ok Ally" she laughed and launched herself at me, graping her arms in my waist and as she hugged me she said into my shoulder " You know that I do things like that cause I want the best for you. Right?" insicure again. Like I didn't know she loved me like a sister and sometimes like her own daughter.

" Yeah, I know. Come on the plane is gonna land in a few minutes" I said and took her hand leading her over to our sits while ignoring the worried look she had in her face.

The sings with the seatbelt lighted up and a woman's voice said that we were going to land shortly.

After that everything was a blur. I closed my eyes and felt how beat of my heart picked up at an alarming pace, my breathing was all messed up; I sounded like I was hyperventilating. Seconds later I felt Jasper's hand on mine, he always did that; It was a process, every time we were in a plane and it was about to land he did the same thing. We had discovered that I hated and couldn't stand the landing of a plane the first time we went to Paris and I almost pass out on him.

I felt Jasper's fingertips on my lips, telling me to open my mouth, when I did he put a piece of gum in it and I started to chew it immediately.

" Come on darlin, breath in, breath out" I tried to do as he said but felt as if someone was sitting on my chest, putting a lot of pressure to it and not letting me breath. Making me struggle for air. I heard loud gasps and for a moment thought it wasn't me until I felt Jasper's tight grip on my hand increase. I felt how my eyes began to watered both from Jasper's grip(that I thought it was going to break my hand) and for my struggle for air, at that moment I was grateful for the sunglasses I had on. I didn't like people seeing me cry.

"That's it sweety, just a few more seconds and this hell will be over" Jasper's calm voice said in my ear and then the plane landed and I could only tell you it landed because the force ( and I didn't have my seatbelt on) shoot me forward and if not for Jasper's hand on my shoulder my face would have collide with the seat in front of me.

"Oh God, I hate this" I said to Jasper after I could breath right again.

"You ok, darlin?" he asked me. I nodded. " Want a drink?" I looked around and noticed that the plane was almost empty, the only people left were the air hostesses and some kids that were under age and couldn't flight without a stewardesses.

I grinned at Jasper " A glass of vodka and a smoke would be nice" I didn't even finished my sentence when Alice appeared at my side with a glass of the clear, with strong flavor, that would make me feel all warm inside and would really calm me. But she didn't have any pack of cigarettes on her hands. At that I frowned.

"Here you go honey, drink it up and hurry up" she told me in a sing-song voice.

Thirty minutes later and we already had our luggage. Jasper only had one suitcase, he liked to pack lightly. I had two, I needed my maids dress and all that wedding stuff but Alice didn't have an excuse and brought three big suitcases and a two carry-ons bags. The only thing she said " I'm an image consultant, I have to look it"

We continued to walk around the sea of people, looking for an exit. " hey, there's not reporters" Alice said in a whiny voice.

" That's such a shame" I told her in a mocking tone "no repo-

Seconds later we were ambushed by a group of reporters, question were thrown at us from left to right and the camera flashes were blinding me.

Oh God!!!!!

~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~***~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~

**So the next chapter will be the interview and they going to Bella's parents home....**

**Love it??? Like it????? Hate it??? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Her Interview

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!! so don't sue me!!!!!!!!11**

**So this is the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Hope you guys like it.!!!!!!**

*

_And seconds later we were ambushed by a group of reporters questions were thrown at us from left to right, the flashes of their cameras were blinding us, and I couldn't even think right. I looked at Jasper desperately, my eyes clearly saying "Stop Them"._

Jasper understood my plead and went to stand in front me and Alice, successfully separating us from the mob of eager people trying to ask question and them being answer. Jasper face was hard, like the one of those mean bodyguards who looked like they didn't have many friends. "Now,now, step back and let the girls breath" his voice was calm, almost bored but his posture was tense, rigid, like a predator waiting to attack its prey.

The crowd of reporters didn't even acknowledge what Jasper had said and continue fired questions as if their lives depended on it. We've attracted the attention of more people, some were passengers and others were the ones waiting for someone, I felt like I was some freak show and simply stood there, silent. After five minutes of seeing I was doing nothing, neither answering their question or running away from them like a normal person would, they calmed down. A bit.

I grinned at that and a new row of flashes were thrown our way. "Ok, I'll give an interview, if we do this like civilized people and everyone waits for his or her turn" they seemed to agreed. I sighed and gave them one of my best smiles, I looked around and picked randomly "You, the one with the blue blouse" I said pointing to a woman in her late forties with wild red hair.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Martha from Cosmopolitan and I wanted to ask you if it was true you're going to start an acting career?" simple question.

"hi Martha, well it is true. I'm going to be a guess star in some shows till I get the hang of everythin'. I already did one, is call the Doll House really good show. And I loved working with them, it was really fun pretending to be someone else. I simply loved it" my voice was light like I wanted to be there when in fact I wanted to be as far as possible from them. " you can pick the next, Alice"

She lifted her sunglasses from her face and looked at the group of desperate reporters. "him, the one with the short brown hair" she was talking about a man that looked to be in his early thirties.

" Hi girls, I'm Lucas and I'm from Washington news. Our sources said that you are going to a little town here in Washington called Forks. My question is why?"  
"My brother's wedding is going to be celebrate it there" I answered his question simply. After that more questions were asked and I did my part by answering them in a light voice and with a pleasant smile in my face. I didn't even have to pay attention to answer their questions because I was almost programed for this type of thing. Light tone, sweet smile and carefree laugh, those were the essential things needed. I was designed to be the perfect person in public. The common people loved me, the other models hated me or wanted to be me but most importantly the press love me. For them I was the perfect celebrity, I had scandal surrounding me, enough to keep them happy but not enough that it would damage my career. I was in the middle of crossing the gates of limbo when a question caught my attention.

"My name is Adriana, I'm from seventeen magazine and we were wondering when is our little girl of the world of super models, going of the market? You have dated and dated even internationally but you have never committed to a long-term relationship. When are you planning to settle-down?"

"Tough question, Adriana" I lifted my sunglasses and set them atop of my head, " I guess I'm waiting for "The One". The man every girl wants." I said hoping she would drop it but know I didn't have_ that_ much luck.

"Have you ever met him, or some one similar?"

" I met one similar to him when I was in high school. God I loved that guy. Long story short, he left town and we never saw each other again"

" You mean _you_ never saw him again, because I'm sure he has seen you everywhere. Magazines, newspapers, T.V, billboards. Everywhere!!"

I smiled at her "Thanks. Well guys it was great to see you again but we have to leave now!" I explained with the smile still in my face and put my sunglasses back on. As I walked away I waved at them and the photographers went crazy taking pictures.

* * *

An hour later and we arrived at Forks and twenty minutes later we were in front of a beautiful white Victorian style house that was confine by a thick too green forest. In the parkway there were three cars, each one better than the previous. There was a convertible, a Mercedes and a jeep. Jasper parked behind the blue Mercedes and we got out of the car and looked at the house... no... mansion..no...Thing in front of us in absolute awe.

"Wow, nice" Jasper muttered in appreciation.

"Nice, Jazzy? The house is a dream" Alice corrected him.

"Oh my God" I said staring at the Jeep that was in the parkway, looking at it closely I discovered that it was the new 2009 Hummer H3T.

"Yup, same thoughts I had bells." Alice said thinking I was talking about the house, which she was still staring at.

I started walking towards the Jeep causing Alice to looked towards me and when she did she had a look in her face, which clearly said:_ what the hell? _I stopped in front of the Hummer, looking it over. It was black, shiny black. Beautiful.

"That's so typical of you Isabella. Why cant you be like a normal girl, who likes shopping" of course, she would put that in. "and nice houses?" it was a rhetorical question I knew it but I answered it anyway.

"And where is the fun in that, honey?" I grinned at her " I like being unique, that what's special about me. And so what if some girls have interests like houses and shopping, I like cars. Shiny new cars, such a turn on." I burst out laughing and soon after Jasper joined me. We were laughing loudly while Alice looked at us like we were both crazy, but I could see the ghost of the smile she was trying hard to hide.

After a few minutes Jasper sober up first and said that we should go inside. We walked up to the front door and I rang the bell one. Two. Three, times. Before a loud male voice shouted "Comin'" from the insides of the house.

We stood back as the door flew open.

`~*`~* `~*

**Who do you think is the one that's going to open the door??????**

**So you have read please review!!!!!**

**I don't know when I'm going to update the next chapter but is going to be between the this week and the next.**

**Like it??? Hate it???? Love it????? **


	5. Her Family

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but my life has been upside down, but today I'm super-uper happy cuz is my boyfriend's senior prom and I'm the only sophomore of my school that is going, so is like a big thing and my dress is Wow!!!!!!!!!!! so let me stop my rambling and let you read the chapter!!!!!!!

*~*

_**Last chapter:** We walked to the front door and rang the door bell. One, two, three times._

"_coming" a loud male voice called from inside the house._

_We stood back and the door flew open _revealing the figure of a tall man with lots of muscles, that made him looked like a professional weight lifter.

He had brown hair cut military style, brown deep chocolate eyes that I new had a flicker of green around them and he had a big goofy smile adorning his face.

Emmett.

I didn't even think that he would _not _recognizes me- even though we hadn't see each other in like six years- and I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs in his waist.

"Emmett" I shouted at the top of my lungs " I missed you" he seemed to acknowledge that the owner of the body that threw herself at him had the same voice as his sister Bella and he hugged me tightly to him.

"Bellsie?" he asked. Calling me the name he had given me when I was like five years old. His voice was loud laced with confusion and happiness. Moments later another set of arms stole me from Emmett's embrace and put me on their own.

When I got a glanced at the person who was holding me, I was met with Seth's huge, happy grin. I disentangled myself from his arms and looked at him.

Wow, kid got big!!!!

he had jet black hair and styled and the same fashion as Alice, only shorter. He was at least 6'2 a hell lot taller than me, his brown eyes that were so similar to Em's and mine, had a twinkled to them letting me know that he was happy.

"Hell bells, you got hot" Seth told me but another pair of arms hugging from behind prevented me from responding.

That time it was Jacob. Big, hug-able Jacob that almost squeezed the life out of me. " Thanks for coming Marie" Jacob was the only one( apart from my daddy) that called me that and I let them.

After a few seconds the need to breathe became extreme " Jake... need... breathe" he instantly let go of me and gave me a sheepishly smile. " sorry"

"That's OK" I smiled at him and looked around the room. Jasper and Alice were already engaged in a conversation with Seth and Emmett, they looked like they belong with my family. And they did.

" Where is ma and daddy?" I asked loud enough for everyone in the room to hear me.

"Right here, honey" the voice of my stepmother said and she gently wrapped me in a hug and kissed the top of my head. " I've missed you my little ballerina"i chuckled a the nickname she gave me when I was sixteen and she saw me dancing for the first time.

"Missed you too, where's my dad? I asked her as I step back from her embrace.

" He still working, bells" Em answered from behind me.

"oh" I said a little disappointed that Charlie wasn't home to welcome me. Trying to change the subject I asked about the next best thing " And where is my niece, em? I want to spoiled her already!" I said to him as I turned around to face him.

"She and Rosie are sleeping, it was a long way from Virginia" he explained.

"You still living on base?" jasper asked him as we made our way to the living room and sat down.

" Yeah in Little Creek Base! I just came two months ago from my last tour, you know cause Rosie had just had the baby and the changes the new president wants to do. I was lucky my unit was one of the first that was called off" I tried to stop my jealousy as I imagined what was it like to go to war, it had been my teen ager dream when I was in high school. I just wanted to serve even if it was one tour, but circumstances like my first photo shoot and Carlisle leaving and cutting off all communication prevented me from enlisting.

Alice voice pulled me out of my thoughts"What's the baby's name? Because we cant just keep calling her 'baby'. Is not cute or fashionably proper" I looked at Jasper and we both rolled our eyes at Alice's form of thinking.

"She was name in honor of my two best girls-"

" Rosalie-Renee?" I asked confused, because that was an ugly name.

"No. Her name is Rosemarie" I gasped, because Marie was my middle name too. I launched myself at him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"O my gosh, Em thank you" I said and kissed him all over his face, he was chuckling but I'm didn't know if it was at me or with me. " You gave me my first niece and name her after me too. I love you!!" I said and sat besides him on the couch.

" Is not as if he didn't have his own fun too bells, I wouldn't mind doing Rosie the favor next time" Seth said with a playful grin.

Emmett shot him a glare and we all burst out laughing.

*~*

At seven o'clock we were all in the living room, Rosalie and Rosemarie had woken up a few hours ago and Jake's girlfriend came an hour ago. Rose was gorgeous; long platinum blond hair that reach her mid-back, icy blue eyes that reminded me of Carlisle's and Jasper's eyes combined, she had a great body with the curves in all the right places and just a few extra pounds that were caused by the pregnancy.

Rosemarie was a bundle of joy and happiness and a beautiful baby girl; she was a mixed of Emmett and Rosalie, curly brown almost blond hair, cute little nose that my mother would have called a 'button' nose, dark blue eyes and she had my mouth, rosy red lips that looked like we were always pouting but the photographers loved it. And men did too.

Then there was Nessie- I called her Nessie because her name was too fucking long and weird- she was beautiful too, she had a strange hair color- it looked like brown and red had hated itself and mixed together- it was cut to her shoulders, she had Grey eyes and sharp features, that strangely looked good on her.

When Charlie came home we ordered Chinese food and pizza, and four six packs of beer. Light beer of course. We ate in the living room while watching a baseball game, we passed the time eating, laughing, talking and majority jocking around. Everything a family does when they get together.

"So, who's the owner of the shiny new hummer?" I asked and then took a sip of my beer.

"It's mine, bells. Why?" Emmett asked, his voice was colored with suspicion and his eyebrow raised in question.

Jasper, Alice and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"God... car... hot.. Bella.." Alice tried to said between laughs, and we burst out in a new fit of laughter with my family looking at us like we were a trio of crazy people and Emmett suspiciously. Best vacation ever!!!!

*~*

**So I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to write more but I have to start getting ready for prom... I hope you guys leave lots of reviews and if you have had your prom already tell me how you guys celebrated where you live!!!!!**

**So plix you have read, now review!!!!!!**


	6. Family Reunions

**I'm really disappointed on you guys, you only gave me like four reviews on the last chapter and that make me really mad cuz I took time of my day, the day I was supposed to be getting ready for my boyfriend's senior prom. And it really doesn't make sense that I write if so little people are gonna review, I think every author writes to receive feedback even if its bad. So I hope you guys leave more reviews for this chapter!!!!**

**I will like to dedicate this chapter to:**

_Jazzy loves me_

_LindseyRae_

_Debbie-lou_

_Twiliteroxuresox_

**Thanks for reviewing this chapter is for you guys….**

**Last chapter: **_god…car…hot…Bella…" Alice tried to said between laughs, and we burst out in a new fit of laughter with my family looking at us like we were a trio of crazy people and Emmett looking suspiciously between us and the window were you could see his car park. Best family reunion ever!!!!_

"What she said?" Charlie asked while looking at Alice with a frown.

"Nothing daddy" I peck his cheek "she's crazy, that's all" Alice threw me a dirty look and I rolled my eyes at her. "So, when are mom and Phil coming?" my mom and her husband Phil were living in California last time I heard. I wasn't sure where she lived now because she and Phil were always moving across the states and sometimes out of them, because Phil was the CEO of some big international company and my mom because she loved to travel.

While I asked the question, I was looking at Emmett since he's her son and I thought he would know, but he only gave me a how-am-I-supposed-to-know look and shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to open my mouth to chastise him when Sue spoke.

"They are in Paris, so they're probably coming a week before the wedding" she told us calming while holding my gaze, silently telling me that she didn't want me to start a fight.

"A week? When's the wedding?" Jasper asked warily looking between Alice and me.

"In two months" Nessie said from her spot in Jake's lap.

Jasper looked as if Nessie had told him that the world was gonna end or worse that Alice was going to drag him to one of her two-weeks shopping spree. All in all he looked horrified. "Two...two months? Bella you told me it was this week" he exclaimed.

I tried to avoid his accusing look and tried to find a way to change the subject "So, Rose" I looked at her pleading "what's there to do in Little Creek?" it was a stupid attempt to shift the conversation but it work.

She smiled looking right trough my lame attempt "Well I'm a kindergarten teacher so I spend much of my time in base. But there's always shopping, the malls in Virginia are fabulous, they're gigantic and they have the best stores" that got a squealed out of Alice.

We all turned to look at her, but she only said "we have to go there bells" her lips forming into a big, shiny smile. Sometimes I worried about her mental health.

After that the conversation continued at a light pace. I got to know my brothers wife and fiancé better, and I felt how Jasper was forgetting about the two months that we were going to spend in Forks. The two months that I knew he had already plan; because that's just like Jasper he always plans ahead of time. He would have to cancel any photo-shoot, commercial, runway show or TV-show that was too far from Forks.

And I started to feel guilty about ruining his plans and was beginning to cross the line between felling guilty and actually doing something about it, like telling Jasper we could leave and come back in a month or so, or telling him I was sorry about lying to him in front of my whole family.

"So bells how does it fell to be a super model and all that shit you do?" Seth asked me; trust him to make Sue frown every time he opened his mouth.

"Watch your mouth or I'll wash it out with soap" she told him firmly.

"Its great Seth" I told him.

"So how much do they pay you?" Emmett asked me as if he thought they didn't pay me much or at all.

I opened my mouth to answer but Seth beat me to it. "You think they really pay her, cuz I don't. Have you seen her cuz I have and she's really aint that hot or at all if you ask me" he was talking as if I wasn't even there and that only made me angrier than I already was about his words.

I looked at him incredulous and he shot me a cheekily smirk. Bastard.

"Bast-"

Charlie grabbed my wrist as I was passing by his chair to get another beer and successfully stopping me from continuing.

"You finish saying that and you will regret young lady" he said. I tried to free my wrist but he only held tighter and sat my on his lap after giving me a kiss to my temple, I let out a few giggles and he hold me tight to his chest.

That was Charlie's way of showing me he missed me without actually telling me. That was something pretty common in my family, meaning Charlie, Em, my mom and me, we weren't really big on showing emotion; it was something that Charlie's military carrier kinda impaled into us.

"Where were you last?" Jake asked me.

"Philadelphia" I answered simply.

"Isn't that the city of brotherly love?" Sue asked me.

"Yeah, something I'm not feeling right now" I muttered while looking at the boys. They gave me a mocking hurt look, putting their right hands on top of their hearts, and mouthed to me "I'm hurt" I stuck my tongue out and rolled my eyes at them.

Sue seeing as we could act in anyway but maturely decided to cut in. "how was your flight Em, bells? You didn't flight right Seth."

"Nope, I was in Port Angeles mom" Seth answered while looking down at his beer. He was hiding something and we all picked up the scent and went for the attack. Some of us more discretely than others.

"Doing what exactly" jasper asked

"With who?" "Cuz you don't live there" Jake and Nessie asked finishing each other sentence.

"Is she hot?" I asked going straight for the kill, but Emmett had to go for the overkill.

"You sleeping with her?" Seth threw him an annoying look. "With him" he said cautiously and Rosalie smacked him hard across the head. "Ouch. Rose" she only gave him one of _those_ looks.

"God, man. Do we know her?" Jake asked him talking a long sip from his beer and giving Nessie a chaste kiss. They were getting a little too friendly.

"Is she cute? Is she even fashionable" Alice asked right after.

"Is she treating you ok?" I asked with a mocked concern tone. "Are you two living together? Omigod my baby lost his virginity" I said while trying to pinch his cheeks.

He swatted my hands away and gave me an irritated look. "For starters I'm three years older than you, so don't call me baby. And FYI, I lost it when I was seventeen. You? I'm not sure you ever did" he said giving me a smug look. Challenging me to say something in front of my dad and Emmett.

I got up from my dad's lap, took my beer and walked towards my purse that was on top of a little table. I opened it and got my pack of cigarettes; I started to walk to the front door and called behind my back "Seth" I waited a few seconds to make sure I had his attention and then said " I lost when I was fifteen, so that would be two years before you, loser!" I laughed and heard everybody laughing except Seth, and of course Em and Charlie.

"Where you going baby?" Sue asked me as I start to open the door.

"Going for a smoke, ma" I told her and I could tell that a disapproving look was gracing her features, even without looking at her.

"Wait for me bells" jasper said and I heard him excusing himself. He knew me well, too well if you ask me, and that's how knew that I only smoke when I was nervous or/and stress out and maybe he wanted to talk about the two-month thing.

I finished opening the door and the cold air hit me full force. It had began to rain and the night was starless, the sky looked angry at the small city it was looking down at. I stepped out side and the felt how the rain began to wet my clothes and damping my hair. It felt… nice, to be away from the busy cities and crazed paparazzi that were always there when you last expected them.

I started to walk towards a bench that was in a garden of flowers, that I was sure Sue had planted there. My bad luck seemed to want to keep up with me because in an act of clumsiness, that only existed during my teen years, my foot slipped in the wet-pathway causing me to go flying backwards.

While I was falling, the only thing that my mind registered was Jasper's worry voice shouting my name and then everything went black.

~*~

**Next chapter we will get to meet the good Doctor Cullen!!!!**

**So there it was. The next chapter is going to be update if you guys review. A lot.**

**I'm not kidding I have like more than 500 people reading this story and only like five people review for every chapter, so step it up guys or I'm not gonna update.**

**So…**

**You have read, now review even if is to say 'nice chapter'**

**Reviews= happy me=fast update=happy you!!! I want at least 15 reviews!!**

**See that's a nice negotiation!!!!!**


	7. Her past comes back

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed this chapter is for you guys….**

**Recap**_**: **__My bad luck seemed to want to keep up with me because in an act of clumsiness, that only existed during my teen years, my foot slipped in the wet-pathway causing me to go flying backwards. While I was falling, the only thing that my mind registered was Jasper's worry voice shouting my name and then everything went black_.

When I woke up the only thing I saw was white; all I saw everywhere was white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling, white bed, white gown, white bedding and an annoying faltering white light that shone down at me. Quite frankly, it hurt my head to see the shade reflected everywhere I looked. What was it about white that people like so much anyway? Or was it just hospitals that liked it?

_Well this is uncomfortable_! Was the first thought that crossed my mind after I tried to move in the little bed I was in, not 'where am I' or 'am I ok'. I think that Alice was finally rubbing off on me, because for my first thought to be that one I had to be crazy.

Ouch! So I'm ok was the deduction I got after pinching my thigh and feeling the stinging pain. That's gonna leave a bruise! I still felt pretty disoriented, but my body was ok, that was the important part, right? Yup

After a few minutes of looking at nothing, I felt someone's eyes on me, causing me to move my eyes away from the white ceiling and the annoying light, and making me looked around the room I was in. I got lightheaded with the fast motion of my head.

_I think they gave me drugs!_

_Well no shit Sherlock, you did bump your head!_

At the corner of the room by the closed windows were Alice and Jasper. She was half-lying in the uncomfortable looking couch; her upper bodies on top of his and her legs on the couch, while Jasper's feet were on the floor. Alice was clearly sleeping. I smiled at her sleeping form, she looked like a little kid compared to Jasper. When I looked up, Jasper was watching me with a relieved smile in his tired-worried looking face. I waved my fingers at him and send a small smile his way.

"I love you," he said in sign language, I guessed trying no to wake Alice up, seeing as she had already woken up I spoke.

"Love you too" Alice ran faster towards me than I have ever seen her, not even during sales, she had run so fast, and she enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"God, bells you almost gave me a heart attack" she said. Her voice sounded broke, like she was choking on something. Tears, I realized it was after a couple of them dropped in my hospital gown. "don't scare me like that again Isabella" she said to me after looking up, she was looking at me with tears stained eyes and her hazel eyes were bloodshot red from crying.

She had no make-up on, that's the first time I had ever saw her without it; make-up was like her life string and she put it on religiously, not even when her mom died she stopped putting it on, and it broke my heart that I was the reason of her not wearing it.

Jasper didn't look much better either.

"You know me, I have always liked to cause drama," I told them jokingly, trying to lighten up the dead mood. You would believe that for them to act like this I had scratched my face or something.

Jasper looked angered by my response and all but growled,"you busted your head with a dammed rock, Isabella be serious" it was a freaking rock, shouldn't have them just bandage me up and send me in my merry way to my home. And that's exactly what I told them, but not in those words.

Jasper told me that yes, they should have.

"Then why the hell am I still here?"

"I'm gonna go get the doctor," Jasper said to us and walked up to me and kissed my forehead while ruffling Alice's hair and then gave her a chaste kiss.

After he left I looked at Alice with my eyebrows raised in questioning, "So why am I still here?" I asked her again.

"Let me see what I remember ok? I wasn't paying too much attention to him, well I was paying attention to _him_ not what he was saying, "she said in a girl-sees-cute-boy voice, totally girly. "Ok. Ready. You have a nasty bump in you head, some scratches in you back and thighs because of some little rocky-rocks that where on the ground, don't worry though those will go away in less than a week. The only bad thing is that you were running a freaky high fever that could have made some damage to your brain. So your friend said that it would be in everybody's best interest if you stayed under observation, just for 24 hours." Even though she was speaking in a light-perky voice, I saw flickers of worry passed thru her face. I wanted to ask her more question about my stay here but something she said sidetracked me from asking her, it was a word to be exact.

"Friend?" I asked her confused

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me about him? Dr. McDreamy out there almost jumped out of his skin when he saw you, from joy of course!"

I stared at her confused out of my freaking mind. Who was she talking about? "Doctor? I don't have any friends who are, wanted or were doctors," I told her.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, bells. Dr. McDreamy said he was your friend and Charlie said so too. Even Emmett knew him!" she told me matter-of-factly.

"You know most of my friends ally, none of them are doctors." I said to her in a final tone.

"Glad to know you still consider me a friend, Isabella" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

I looked towards the sound of the voice and standing there was an older much hotter Carlisle. And in that moment flashbacks of the night I had tried to forget came right back, all in one wave.

**Flashback: year after Carlisle left.**

**(Third POV)**

_She opened the door to Carlisle dorm-room with ease, she wasn't supposed to be there into next week but she thought that Carlisle would be happy. But what she saw inside the room made her heart stop._

_Esme, she was a senior student that was supposed to help Carlisle with one of his classes, was naked and moving on top of Carlisle, his blankets pulled up around her waist. She moaned and twisted as he fucked her, oblivious to the fact that they now had an audience. She balanced herself on him, riding him hard. Bella felt faint, as if she might pass out. She flipped the lights on, startling the couple on the bed._

_Esme jumped away from Carlisle, nearly falling of the bed, and if it had been in another circumstances Bella would have laugh her ass off._

_Esme wrapped the blanket around her naked body, covering herself. Carlisle sat up, his eyes wide. Carlisle grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor and pulled them on. Bella just stared at them and no one spoke for a long time._

_Esme's voice was soft when she finally spoke. "Isabella, I… we can explain…"_

_Bella looked at Esme fiercely, shutting her up with the look on her face. Esme swallowed hard and sat back, looking at Carlisle._

_Bella finally spoke to them, her voice low and strained. She was trying to keep the tears at bay. "How long"_

"_Bells, baby, I didn't want…" Carlisle started, but Bella interrupted him._

"_How fucking long?" she asked again, her voice higher and angrier._

_Carlisle spoke again. "Almost three months, but baby…"_

"_How could you?" she screamed at him_

"_Bella, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I swear, believe me. We can.."_

"_We can what? Pretend as it never happen?" she asked him with a look in her face that clearly meant that it would happen when hell frizz over. Twice._

" _Bells, we can try," he said, sadly, but the emotion in his voice meant nothing to Bella. She shook her head at them._

"_I hope the two of you will have a nice life together. I really hope it was fucking worth it"_

_She turned to leave. She heard them both call out her name but she ignored the as she walked down the hallway and down the stairs, forgetting there was an elevator. She went back to her truck and drove back to Carlisle parent's house, where she was staying._

_She sat in their driveway for a long time, just staring out the window towards the starless sky of New York. When she went into the house, Suzie and Anthony sr. looked at her, with worry in their eyes. She simply walked up the stairs and toward the room she was staying at. She walked right to the bed and collapse onto it. The jetlack of her flight and the events of the night suddenly came crashing into her body and she felt numb. She felt furious and miserable, but no tears came. Hours later it began to rain and she watched the clock besides her bed tick away, hoping that everything that happened that day was a dream, a nightmare. Hours later, she succumbed to the sleep that her body and mind were aching for._

_**End of flashback**_

I looked at him, disgusts and anger clearly written allover my face. "I thought you said he was a friend, Alice," I said to her without looking at her.

"But…"

"No," I interrupted her "I want another doctor" I said while looking at the ceiling.

~*~

**So what you think?!?!?!?**

**I had a hard time writing the end of this chapter. I had an ending were Alice told Bella she was sick, another were Edward was the doctor, but at the end I decided to put this one.**

**You have read, now review!!**

**Lots of reviews= happy me= happy readers**

**I want at least 15 reviews!!!!**


	8. Replacement

**Hey Guys!!!!!!!!!! I really didn't like how the last chapter ended so I decided to change it a bit!!!!! If you just want to read the new part, begin after the ~*`~!!!!!So I hope you guys like this new ending to the chapter and plix do review and go vote in my poll!!!!!!**

**Recap:**_ "I want another doctor."_

I looked at Alice, waiting for her to process my words and do something about it. She looked at me with bewilderment in her face, clearly asking if I hit my head too hard when I fell.

"But, bells, I, we" her voice was so unsure. It made me think that instead of making a statement, I had asked her what E=mc2 meant.

"I said: I-want-another-doctor" I repeated the word slowly, as if I was speaking with a three years old child. "Simple as pie, Alice"

"But... Bella" she said with a sigh and looked between Carlisle and me. Her eyes rested on me while she did a not so subdue motion with her head towards Carlisle.

I shrugged "go get jasper, k?" I said to her in a sweetly sarcastic voice.

Carlisle did bring the worst on me!

She sighed once again and walked towards the door, giving Carlisle what I assumed was a sorry look.

The moment she put her two feet outside my room, Carlisle began to apologize at the speed of light. I hardly catch some of the words.

"Bella, I am sorry. You don't know how glad am I to see you…" he tried to continue talking but I held my hand up, successfully shutting him up.

"Now, this is how's gonna be. Don't talk to me, cuz I'm not going to listen to any BS you have to say, ok? Ok" I said to him my voice strong my face hard. I was trying my hardest not to breakdown in front of him, or anyone in particular. This was hardest than the time I had to choose what magazine I wanted to pose for: Vogue or Seventeen.

When Carlisle started to open his mouth again, Jasper charged thru the door worry expression already in his face.

He sat down in the bed, taking me in his arms and I put my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat; as if the melody of the thumps of his heart would calm me down and I was kinda hoping it would.

When I looked up Carlisle's face had gone from apologetic to blinding jealousy and rage a 'how-dare-him' clearly written across his face.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" jasper's sweet southern accent drawled in my ear.

"I just want another doctor" I said to him, my voice sweetly sweet while I kept my eyes on Carlisle, who looked like a lion when its mate was being courted by another.

"But sweetheart, isn't Carlisle here your friend" he asked motioning towards Carlisle with his head.

"If he's my friend, Alice likes to shop at Wal-Mart" was my smart-ass response.

Jasper sighed, brushed some of my hair that was on my face back and sighed again, this time closing his eyes and putting his head at top of mine.

"Bells, I can't" he whispered, sad tone and all but I wasn't buying it.

I pushed for more.

"Of course you can Jasper" my voice enthusiastic, "you're the man who put me in a runway in Paris during Fashion Week when I was just seventeen. And most importantly you're the man who can stand Alice when she's is on her 'Shopping-Spree-Phase'. So don't tell me you cant, because if someone can that's you" I finished my little speech by giving him my 1000-watt smile that always left him eating out of the palm of my hand.

"Isabella, I cannot change your doctor" he said to me firmly. I looked at him my eyes wide; he had never talked to me like that.

"Why?" If I was already defeated, I might as well know why.

"Because it's discrimination, sweetie" at that moment Charlie and Alice entered my room. Charlie stopped besides Carlisle, who looked like someone had killed his dog.

"Discrimination? He aint black, he's white. And I'm white! So that aint no fucking discrimination!" I all but shouted at him. Discrimination my ass.

"Not that type of discrimination, dummy" said Alice from her spot on the couch. "Jasper means that Dr. McDreamy over there can sue you, meaning us. And that would be a public nightmare"

I looked at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Carlisle wouldn't sue me, would he?

_I would sue me!_ So that means that yup he would.

"And anyway your not changing doctor" Charlie said walking up to the foot of my bed " Carlisle took time from his busy day so you could be in good hands and this is how you repay him, by acting like a child!" Charlie shouted at me? He did! OMG he just shouted at me!

"You know what daddy, OUT! I want you out of my dammed room" I said to him, my voice dripping with venom.

Charlie shook his head at me and walked out of my room.

"Someone has a serious case of Divanities" Alice said with a giggled.

I shut her up with a look.

~*~*~

An hour later, I was dress and ready for the worst to happen. I had a yellow sundress on that reach my mid-tights and some white flats. I had my hair in a ponytail, white earrings and light make-up on (Alice's request).

I was walking down the corridor to Carlisle's office, like he couldn't have walk to my room once again after he spent half the morning there. And anyway why didn't he just say what he wanted/needed to say when he was there?

_Because you didn't let him talk, that's why!_

_Right, my bad!_

Office 406…

408…

412... here goes nothing! I knocked on his door and he opened looking like Adonis himself while doing it.

He had taken his lab coat off, so that just left him with a dark blue shirt, he had the sleeves up to his elbows and had like five or six buttons undone, leaving me with a perfect view of his toned muscles that were drool worth. His blond hair was disheveled, felling in front of his eyes, making me want to comb it back with my fingers. I looked at his eyes and saw a playful sparkle in them.

_Shit, he caught me!_ I quickly looked away, passing thru the door without giving him another glance.

"Come on in" he said sarcastically. He started to button his shirt and I caught myself whishing he hadn't.

_What the hell Bella? He cheated on you for Pete's sake! Control yourself!_

"So talk... I don't have the whole day to waste away, you know" well if it was on other circumstances I wouldn't have minded, like he, me and a bed!

He sighed "can you please just talk to me"

I smiled coyly at him "I'm talking to you, aren't I"

"I know I fucked up Bella, I fucked up royally I know that. But could you please act like a damm adult for once in your life and let me apologize without interrupting every three seconds" he shouted at me. That's the second time today that someone shouted at me. What did the Earth got off its axis, or something?

I looked at him with a glare that could have freeze hell up. Twice. "You know what Carlisle? Let us establish some ground rules before I decide that I really wouldn't mind going to jail, k? First: Don't you dare yell at again and second: You made your bed, now sleep in it! I don't care if you're sorry, you did what you did, nobody force you, so now live with it!" my voice was cold and hard. A long time ago, I wouldn't have talked to Carlisle like that in a million years but now all that respect and love I had for him was slowly slipping away. When I first saw him with that slut in his bed, I thought that everything was a bad dream, that maybe he was drunk or something. I used to spend time making excuses for what he did, that maybe he was under too much pressure from school or he had needed some one and Esme was the only one there. But now that he's apologizing, I had realized that he _did_ cheated and that he was in all his senses at the time he did.

He sighed, looking defeated. His eyes held all the sorrow and longing in the world; it made me want to hold him and forget about the pass, but I couldn't do that because that meant that I would be forgetting who I was and who I wanted to be. "Sorry, I would stop now, but I'm really sorry for the pain I caused" I nodded to let him know that I had heard him. "How about we change the subject to why you're here?" I nodded. "Let's start with good news, k?" Once again, I just nodded. "Your brain's ok. There is no damage caused by your fever. But the fever is what's worrying me; I did a blood test on you. The results came few minutes ago, you have **Juvenile Hemochromatosis**." He said as if those long words had to mean something important to me.

"ok…" I said unsure of what to think, Carlisle was giving me a 'you-are-gonna-die' look doctors give their patients.

"It's nothing serious if we treat it now, but I have to do more tests it to know if this been going on for more than a year" his voice was clinical, without any emotion lying underneath it, not even sympathy that I might be dying or something.

"So, why the need to do tests if it's not serious?" I was sure he could hear my heart thumping, I was that nervous.

"If you had have this condition for more than a year, JH could have caused you to become infertile" this time his voice was apologetic, with underlying sorrow in it, he knew how much I have wanted a baby.

I forced myself not to cry, not to breakdown in front of him, when what I really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out "Ok, but I can keep working, right?" I felt my eyes watered, the next best thing in my life after my family was my job, and if I couldn't have a kid at least I could have my job! _And there's always adoption! _The Alice part of my mind said, trying and failing to console me.

He looked surprised by my question, maybe wondering why would I ask about my job instead of asking if my children-factory would be working anytime soon or if it had been close indefinitely. "Yeah, Juvenile **Hemochromatosis is just iron overload. It might have been caused by your diet or something in your genes, but the chance of that happening is one in a million!" his voice was light, like he thought he had cheered me up by telling me I might had been the caused of having a childless future!**

**I swallowed, loudly "So, when do you want me to come and get those tests done?" I asking and when he was about to respond someone knocked on the door.**

**Carlisle sighed and narrowed his eyes at the door "who is it?" he asked sharply.**

**I raised my eyebrow at him, my expression clearly read: ****_What the hell!_**

**A young nurse opened the door, couldn't have been more than twenty-five, she pocked her head in thru a small crack in the door and in a timid voice said "Dr. Cullen, Ms. Patt is here" when she saw Carlisle was about to tell her to wait she hastily added "She's here with Parker, Sir!"**

**That made Carlisle whole expression change he went from pissed off to concern. That Parker person seemed to be pretty important in his life. He looked indecisive, as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to go outside or tell them to wait; I made the decision for him.**

**"Tell them to come in" I said sweetly to the nervous nurse. She looked at me in alarm, she wanted to protest but I quickly added, "I was leaving anyway, so not need to make them wait" the nurse send Carlisle another nervous glance then nodded closing the door.**

**"Isabella, you didn't have to. I could have made them wait another few minutes" his expression said the opposite.**

**"Is ok Carlisle, you just need to-"**

**The door flew opened and a little blur of blonde hair passed by my side, to sit itself in Carlisle's lap. A child, I realized the little blur was. A boy, that couldn't be not older than four or five years old, with blonde hair that was a little too long and a smile that reminded me of Emmett's: full of teeth and dimples.**

**The little boy was wearing light blue shirt with a marine blue vest and a pair of khaki pants. The boy looked to cute for his own good.**

**Just when I was about to call for his attention, a woman cleared her throat. I moved to looked at her and to my surprise Esme-the-fucking-slut was standing there with an annoyed expression. **

**"Yes Esme?" Carlisle asked him after he had kissed the little boy's head.**

**"Oh, sorry didn't know you had a patient" she said but her voice was all but sorry.**

**I took that as my cue to introduce myself "It's ok, I was just leaving" I threw her a little smile and got up "So Carlisle, when can I come so you can do those tests?" I smiled as the little boy's head perked up at the sound of my voice. ****_That boy will be a heartbreaker when he grew up!_**

**"Hi, I'm Pake" he said, it looked like he still couldn't say the letter R.**

**I giggled a little "Hi Parker, my name is Isabella Marie, but you can call me Bella or Isa or anything you want really," I said with a smile and my smile grew bigger when I saw him blush.**

**"Go on shake her hand, don't be rude" Carlisle whispered in Parker's ear.**

**Parker got up and walked towards me, he couldn't have been more than four feet tall; he took my right hand in his and planted a wet kiss on top of it. OMG he was a little Jasper.**

**"Pleasure to make your atuotiece" he said trying to pronounce the word **acquaintance.

"Pleasure is all mine, baby" if Parker's face could have gone redder, he would have looked like a tomato. He was blushing like crazy, God first time I had made that kind of impression in a man.

I kissed his cheek, and I swear to god I felt his breathing stop, "I hope to see you soon, Mr. Parker." I thought for a minute about the resemblances between him and Carlisle. "You never did tell me your last name Mr. Parker" I said that while looking at him, trying to mask my interest as playful flirting with a little boy.

"Dylan Pake Cullen. That's my daddy" he said while pointing at Carlisle and I felt my playful mask slipped for a minute, not by much but if someone was looking at me too intently they could have saw it.

"Oh really that's nice, Carlisle didn't tell me he had such a handsome _son"_ I emphasized the last word while looking pointly at Carlisle, and how much you want to bet that momma was Ms-bitch-herself.

"Now, I really have to go. See you in a week or two Carlisle, I will tell Alice to make an appointment" I kneeled down in front of Parker and smiled at, it wasn't his fault that I hated his mother. "Hope to see you soon, sweetie. And maybe we could go to a play-date of sorts" I kissed both his cheeks and got up.

When I turned to leave, I saw Esme moved to the front of the door, blocking my exit.

"Isabella, wow you're all grown up. Such a pretty girl. I heard you were a _super model_, that most be…humph" The way she said the words 'super model' made it sounds as if I was a whore, selling myself to the best payer.

"Daddy, she's the girl in momma's magazine," Parker said excitedly as if he had remembered the most important thing in the world.

"Nice to see you too, Esme." My voice was the sweetest thing; you could have thought that Esme and I were the bests of friends. "You have a very handsome son" it was the only good thing I could say about her, not even her shoes were pretty. Those by the way were _sooo _last season.

"Thank you. I'm leaving too, we can walk together to the elevator" she said that as she was making me a favor. Oh please that was the very opposite of it, it was like trying suicide. "Carlisle, Parker's bags are in the nurse's station. There's clothes for this whole week," she said all that like she was giving away a puppy so Carlisle could babysit it.

"Doesn't Parker have school this week?" Carlisle asked skeptically, he had Parker seated in his hip.

"The school over floated it or something, I don't know they just said the school was close this next week" she said to him. "C'mon Parker, give momma a kiss" Parker came running towards her and gave her a reluctant kiss, and just as fast when running back to Carlisle.

"See you soon, Parker" Esme said and opened the door, she waited for me to say my good byes; which I did slowly if I was going to meet my death or probably my injailment (?word?) I was going to do it at my terms.

That elevator ride was pure hell!

~*~*~

**SO I like this chapter more than the other, I'm still a little woozy but my friend promise to kill me if I didn't change it. So leave me lots of reviews !!! Oh and plix go vote in my poll!!! So lots of reviews=Happy me=Fast update=Happy you!!!!**

**Review!!!!! **


	9. Sadness Is Not Her Color

**Hi guys, is sad to say that I didn't received many reviews for the last chapter, but I know that was my fault. With all the changing and my first try a chapter 8 was awful, I know it you don't have to tell me, but I would have appreciated if you guys had said/write something and tell me. **

**So this is chapter 9, it wont make sense if you guys didn't read the replacement for chapter8!!!!**

**Oh and I have a new story is a Bella/jasper, called A Hate/Love Relationship. Plix go read it!!!!!**

**Recap:**_ The elevator ride was pure hell!!!!_

"Hey, Rosie" I cooed to Rosemarie that was in her crib. I had spend the last two weeks depressed, only taking when people talked to me and only spending time with Rosemarie and Jasper; Rosemarie because she was something I might never have and Jasper because he blackmailed me; telling me that I was required to talk to him because it was manager/model requirement that was in the contract we both signed, when he became my manager and that it was reason enough for a him to sue me. When I asked him to show it to me, he just laughed and hugged me, asking me what was wrong. I never told him.

I picked Rosemarie up and moved to sit in the rocking chair that Sue had put in the nursery. "You slept good sweetie" I asked her, she just looked up to me and smiled; a toothless grin that had me crying silently. I couldn't believe my damned luck, just when I thought my life couldn't get better, Carlisle goes and ruins it. Not that it was his fault, but you know what they say, people always shoot the messenger.

"She awake?" Emmett asked, he had entered the room while I was distracted in my own thoughts and now stood in front of me, with a proud look in his face. "You'll make such a good mom bells" at his words my silent tears grew to sobs. Emmett looked at me with a now confuse look in his face and took Rosemarie from my arms, putting her inside her crib.

He kneeled in front of me, a devastated look in his brown eyes. "What's wrong baby" I just shook my head. "C'mon bells tell me" again I just shook my head. Em sighed and picked me up from the rocking chair, were he seated himself with me in his lap. "Belsie don't make me tickle you" he warned in a mocking tone.

I sighed, defeat and angry. "I'm sick" I whispered, my lips barely moving.

"Uh?" Emmett asked me, his tone confuse as hell .

I sighed "I'm sick" I said a little louder than before, but not enough because he just shook his head and said "little louder, Bells"

"I'M SICK! DAMN IT!" I yelled at him. Bad move, it looks like I have a louder voice than I thought because the moment those word were out of my mouth, the whole room filled up with my family. All of them sporting a worry/shock look in their faces. I sighed and buried my face in Em's neck. God. I hate my luck.

~*~

"Well, are you gonna talk to us?"Jasper asked for what it semmed the tenth time. We had been sitting in the living room for half an hour; looking at each other, sighing, looking down, then sighing again. It was a circle that repeated itself multiple times and was driving me crazy, until Jasper decided to break the silence.

"Can you call Carlisle and ask him. I don't want to talk about it" my voice was raw with emotion, my eyes red with the effort that I was doing to keep the tears in, I had cried enough. I hugged my knees to my chest and took a deep breath. I was sandwiched between Alice and Emmett, neither of them had leave me alone since my little outburst.

"No we will not" Jasper said to me, when I was about to protest he added "Because you're the one who's sick, not him. Because you're the one I care about, I don't care if a truck hits Carlisle and leaves him like a sticker in the street. Hell I could care less if the world blows up and goes to hell."

"But I live in the world jasper" I protested in a small voice, getting a few giggles from Alice, Rose and Sue. Jasper didn't look all that amused, he just looked at me and raised an eyebrow, his silent way of telling me to get on with it and explain myself.

I sighed and opened my mouth to speak, closed it again then when for plan B: crying. I was sobbing and hiccupping and nearly hyperventilating in a matter of seconds; those acting classes sure did pay off. My fake tears rapidly paid off and Jasper sighed and kneeled in front of me, sorry look in his face, eyes filled with sorrow and worry. It broke my heart but I didn't want to talk, he could just call Carlisle if he wanted to know.

"C'mon baby, don't cry. I'll call the doctor and ask him, k?" I nodded, sniffed and gave him a watery smile. God, I'm such a good actress. I could be the next Marilyn Monroe!

Twenty minutes later and Carlisle's car was parked outside in our driveway. He had a pissed off look in his face and for a moment I wondered if he was doing something when Jasper called and asked, more like demanded, that he came to the house. But then I saw how Carlisle went and opened the side door of the car and he picked up Parker. The little boy was possibly beaming, his smile was so big that I thought his face would break in half. I got up from the steps in the front door were I was seated and walked towards Carlisle, arms open to hug Parker, who began to struggle against his father's arms until Carlisle let him go and he dunned towards me. I laughed.

"Miss Bella, Ms. Bella" he continued to chant until he got in front of me, he took a deep breath and said "Hi, Ms. Bella" I picked him up and settled him in my hip.

"Hi, there sweetheart how are you?" I asked him, waking towards the front door and completely forgetting about Carlisle.

"Happy, Ms. Bella!" his eyes were sparkling like New York City in Christmas time, and his Emmett-like smile was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"I'm happy for you baby" when I entered the house my family was still gathered in the living room and when they saw me with a kid in my arms, their eyes got this sparkle and the goofy smiles on their faces told me that they would have been more than happy if the kid was mine.

And the mob attacked us. The women in my family all began to baby-talk to Parker, saying how cute he was, pinching his cheeks and ruffling his hair. I stepped back and held my hand up stooping their next advance.

"Let us breathe and I'll tell you who he is." They all nodded, still eyeing Parker as if they were little girls and he was the perfect baby-doll. "This is parker, he is Carlisle's son" I said gesturing to Carlisle that was standing behind me bewildered expression in his face.

Jasper soon walked thru the crowd that had formed around us and took my hand while looking at Carlisle with a look that clearly said "follow me"

And of course Carlisle followed us to the dinning room, were Jasper seated himself and waited for everyone to take a seat.

"Miss Bella, was wrong?" Parker sweets voice asked me from his place in my right hip. And there's were I saw my opportunity to escape, something I was doing a lot.

I smiled at him, and readjusted him so he could wrap his legs around me. "nothing sweetheart." I tapped Jasper in the shoulder. He looked up at me, eyes asking why the hell wasn't I sitting down and explaining. "I think Rosemarie woke up, and I don't need to be here because I already know what's he gonna say, k?" I didn't wait for his response and walked out of the room, remembering that Parker wasn't exactly mine and that I didn't ask his father for permission. Well, what the heck! I thought to myself and continue walking up the stairs towards Rosie's nursery room.

~~*~~

Parker and I played with Rosemarie and with her toys for what it seemed hours, it was like two hours or so, and I was famished my tummy was growling like a bear when its waken up from it nap, and I was sure Parkers was pretty hungry too. He had this Feed-Me-Please look in his face that totally broke my heart and made me even hungrier. Rosemarie was the only one that was full because Rosalie came and fed her half an hour ago, she was now sleeping.

I sighed, Parker looked up at me from the puzzle he was forming and gave me a look that was purely reserved for the hungry kids in Africa. I laughed and got up from the floor taking his little hands in mine and walked out of the nursery room.

When I got downstairs everyone's eyes were on me, the pity in their eyes made me cringed from anger. I didn't want their dammed pity, if their was something I hated more than seeing blood was seeing pity in people eyes, and if it was directed at me it was as if they were stabbing me, cutting me open and patching me up again to repeat the process.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at them. Alice was the first to break the silence and before she could talk tears were spilling from her eyes and I closed my eyes to prevent them from rolling.

"Bells, why didn't you tell us?" her soprano voice was shaky, and I cursed myself from putting tears in her eyes two times in the course of three days.

" I don't know, I'm hungry ok. I need to eat something k?" I mumbled and walked away from their pitying eyes. I had forgotten that I had Parker's fragile hand in mine and quickly let go of my tight grip.

"Sorry, baby" I said, looking into his pained eyes. "why didn't you said I was hurting you?" I asked him, seating him on top of the kitchen counter.

He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a sly grin. I smiled back and went to the fridge. I opened it and looked inside " What you want, baby?" I asked Parker, while still looking inside the fridge.

"PB&J" he said in a small voice. I took out the PB&J from the fridge then move to the counter were the bread was.

"So tell me about yourself" I told him, after I made the sandwiches and took a seat besides him on top the counter.

"I-" he started to said but was interrupted by shout than came from the dining room.

"SHE'S SICK" I heard Emmett yelled from the living room.

I picked Parker up and walked to the living room were my family looked like they were going to go at each others throats in any minute.

"What the hell's going on" I shouted at them, then remembering that I had a kid besides me "sorry" I said to him.

Sue's eyes were red from crying, her sunkissed face was wet from her tears and when she spoke her voice was strained and croaky from the emotion "Bells, my god, I'm so sorry" that was the last straw before I lost it. I let go of Parker's hand and I was running out of the house, tears spilling from my eyes and sobs rocking my body and this time everything was true and there was nobody to witness it. I ran into the nearby woods until my legs gave out and I collapsed on the floor.

Why me? Was the only thought crossing thru my mind as I saw how the blood from my scrapped knee spilled to the ground. It's smell slowly making me dizzy, while the sight of it was making me nauseous, just when I thought I was going to pass out I felt arms around my waist pulling me up to my feet, and heard breathy word whispered to my ears. The words were sweet-nothings, the feeling of the warm arms around me making me feel claustrophobic and the way they were holding me made me feel ashamed of the way I broke down.

But at the same time those sweet-nothings whispered to my ear consoled me, because they were just that nothing but still sweet and they took my mind off my problems. The feeling of those warm arms around me made me feel human, because at the moment I was dead and cold inside. And the way they were holding me was making me feel safe, safer than I thought possible.

I knew just from my thoughts that I was mess, but still a hot mess!! I thought to myself, letting a laugh that became hysterical and new sobs rocked my body.

"shhh… bells… shhh.." Carlisle said to me, still whispering as though he thought that if he spoke louder he would scare me, like I was some little wild animal he was trying to tame. He kissed my temple and held me there while I cried my eyes out till there were no more tears in my eyes, and the sobs subsided, my breathing was less raged and I turned around to put my head on his chest, no giving a damm about his shirt. He could always buy a new one.

I was only hiccupping now, and was seriously considering blowing my nose in his shirt, just for the heck of it. I sniffed and tried to step back from Carlisle's embrace, but he just held me close to him for a few moments then let me go, he tiled my chin up making me look at him' just when I was about to open my mouth to thank him, he did the unbelievable.

He kissed the corner of my mouth, ever so slowly withdrawed and kissed the other corner of my mouth. Just like that he got up with me still in his arm and put me on the floor, like he hadn't just gave me the illusion he was going to kiss me. I sighed and this time he let me step back from his embrace.

"How about we get out of here, so we can go to my car and then to a diner" I looked up to him, my eyebrows raised and my eyes held a question "I know you Isabella, you cried now your hungry. I dated you remember" that was his simple yet complicated answer and without waiting for my response took my hand and lead me out of the woods that surrounded us.

**~~*~~**

**Plix review!!!! And go read my new story!!!**


	10. Like She Didnt Know You!

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! Hope you guys like this chapter, and if any of you have any question plix PM me and ask them!!!! Some of you guys thought that the last chapter was a little depressing/sad but I didn't even notice it, I just started writing what I thought would be someone's emotions in Bella's position would be, and the word came flowing to me and I just wrote them!!! This chapter is gonna start like that but I think many of you are going to like the end!!!!!! Plix review!!!!**

***~^~^~*~^~^~***

Carlisle still had my hand in his when we got to the drive way, he hadn't let go and I didn't want to either, his car was parked in front of the house. A black Mercedes, that went perfectly well with his personality and job description; I couldn't imagine a respectable doctor driving something that wasn't classy or elegant, and that Mercedes of Carlisle's was both.

Just when he was about to open the passenger door for me, I remembered that I was still in my pajama shorts and tan top, and that my knees were scrapped and in desperate need of some alcohol and band aids.

"Can you do me a favor?" I said looking up at Carlisle. He looked at me expression soft, eyes understanding, and at that moment I thought that if I ask him to go to the end of the world that he would go, even if it was to buy me some new shoes.

"Yeah, sure. What you need?" his voice was soft but still had the underlying sorrow in it. For me. It made me smile, no that "ahh.. thanks for worrying" kind of smile, it was more of a "yeah if you just had care" smile, that I was sure looked fabulous on my new look: Tear stained cheeks, red-puffy eyes, Rudolf-red nose, and my hair that looked like birds were living in it. I could just see the head lines, if a paparazzi were to take a picture of me, it would say "Even stars have shitty days, " and what a shitty day I had. god, I'm messed up.

Carlisle cleared his throat, getting me out of my crazy-thoughts and making me pay attention to him, who was waiting like an idiot for me to tell him what I need it.

I gave him what I hope was a semi-apologetic look. "Sorry, spaced out for a moment. I need you to go inside and tell Alice that I'm a mess, she knows what to do." With that I gave him a final smile, thinking that he would do what I asked, and I got inside the car. Just when I was about to shut the door close, he pulled open and looked at me with a said-what?-look, that didn't look good on him.

"Do you need something" I asked, my tone telling him that I wasn't in the best of moods and that waiting for him wouldn't make that better.

"Why do you want Alice to know you're a mess?" why didn't men just do what one asks? It was just a simple request and he couldn't do it without asking questions or complaining.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Look at me" I said to him, he nodded. "We're going into town and I'm not exactly wearing clothes made to get out of the bedroom. Plus, I'm not planning on going inside that house until I'm drunk or dead on my feet. So hush hush…" with that I successfully shut the door close and relaxed in the comfy seat of his car.

From the window I saw him go inside the house.

I sat back and closed my eyes knowing that Alice would have Carlisle inside that house for at least twenty to thirty minutes, that's it if he doesn't tell her where he's taking me. I sighed and let my mind wonder, knowing that this might be the last time in some days that I would have time for myself, to be alone and wallow, to curse the gods and hope this was just a nightmare.

I could feel a set of new tears gathering behind my close lids, new sobs working their way out of my body and a fresh wave of sadness hit me full force without warning. And at that moment I hated everything and everyone, for making me feel broken, my dreams destroyed, my life chaos.

A lonely tear slipped from my shut eyes, marking a new trail, a new beginning , and dénouement. Conclusion.

I wiped the tears away just in time to see Carlisle open the driver's door, a bag in his hand and a smile in his face. I looked at him and gave him the most fake smile of all.

Dénouement: end to my sorrow, to myself pity, to being broken!

~~*~~

"I cant believe you change in the backseat of the car" Carlisle said to me. We were in a diner just outside of Forks, seating in a booth that was next to the window, waiting for our food to arrive.

I giggled and sipped my iced tea. "And I cant believe you couldn't keep your eyes off the backseat" I told him teasingly. I had change my clothes in the back of his car while he was driving out of the manor. I had change from my pajamas shorts and tan-top, and I was pretty sure he had seem my pink tong while I tried to put my jeans on without flashing him. Alice had packed the little bag to its fullest; she bagged two change of clothes: a pink polka dress that I was sure would go to my mid-tights, and a pair of skinny jeans with a gray strapless blouse. There was also my Gucci aviators which I used and make up which I didn't use and white ballet flats.

Carlisle looked down sheepishly "You know, I would have never imagine you doing that!" his voice was filled with awe. At that moment the waitress came up with our food, I had expected her to wait and ask us if we needed anything else, but no she just left. Just like that.

Carlisle must had seem my what-the-hell expression because he chuckle softly. "When was the last time you ate at a diner?" he asked me, incredulous.

I shrugged and flashed him a smiled "Do a café in Venetia counts?" I asked him curiosity filling my voice. I was curious really, I knew I didn't have the normal teenage life. It began from me dating a senior to being a model at age sixteen.

Carlisle looked at me in shock, mouth open, eyes like saucers. It was a funny picture. "No. Let me rephrase the question. When was the last time you ate at a normal-middle-class diner?"

"When I was sixteen.." I said sheepishly, letting out a few giggles while Carlisle laugh filled the little diner. His laugh wasn't booming like Emmett's, or high-pitched like Alice's. it was a fine combination of the two, it was a laugh that demanded that you laugh along with him. That was his type of laugh. Contagious.

"You have had a life that I never thought you would have!" I raised an eyebrow, my expression was clearly not amused. "not in a bad sense- not that I think that you cant- what I mean is…" after watching him struggle for a few more minutes I decided to put him out of his misery.

"It's ok, Carlisle. I understood what you meant." I said to him softly, but I still had an amuse smile playing across my face.

He sighed in relief and gave my a small grin.

"What I was trying to say is that I always imagine you would go to the Army or Navy, you know your dream job and all that." He smiled at me. I nodded in understanding because that was really the only thing we talked about in high school. He wanted to be a doctor, I wanted to enlist. Our dreams were always made known, there were not secrets, no shame of what we wanted. Just us. Until…. College… limited communication…Esme…

"Yeah, dreams change Carlisle" I tried not to sound curtly but instead my voice was laced with blame, and I had not idea were it came from. But it was directed at him.

"People change too" I didn't know if he was talking about himself, or me, or even about the both of us. I just chose to ignore the comment and looked down at my plate. Chicken salad, French dressing.

"Yeah, they do" I said under my breath before I picked up my fork and started to eat my salad.

After seeing I wasn't going to talk about the subject anymore, Carlisle began to eat too. He stole some glances at me from time to time, while I stole some at his plate; stake and French fries. God, I haven't eaten French fries in a long, long time. Five years to be exact. Damn Alice!

Carlisle catch me between glance and smiled. "You want some? I wont tell!" I looked at him, my expression doubtful. He rolled his eyes good naturedly and smirked at me. "Boy scout honor's"

"You weren't a boy scout, idiot" I said to him and threw him a piece of lettuce, it landed on his nose. I burst out laughing, he looked too damn funny.

Carlisle send me a glare that most people would have found intimidating, but I knew he had found it funny too. His eyes were sparkling and a smile was cracking thru his pissed off façade. He was eyeing his fries, a playful glint on his eyes and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Don't do it Carlisle" I said, my voice strong but he took no notice and threw a French fry dripped with ketchup at me, it landed on my boobs. In the valley between my breasts, to be exact.

I looked between my boobs and Carlisle. My hurt female pride was telling me to start a full-blown-out food fight, but my Alice-well-mannered side was telling me to let it go and start a diplomatic conversation were neither of the parties would get hurt. Emotionally or physically.

Hurt female pride side won and Carlisle found himself wearing my salad. As I said before Carlisle brings the worst out of me. I smirked.

~*~

I sighed. Loudly. "Hurry up Carlisle, we don't have all day" god, he took more time than Alice getting dress. After our little fiasco in the diner, Carlisle had decided that I have had enough fun at his expends and asked me that if could go to his car and bring him a gym bag that was inside his trunk. I did all that, twenty minutes ago and he was still inside the diner's bathroom 'changing'.

"If you hadn't dropped your salad on me, I wouldn't need to be here changing so wait" his voice wasn't exactly curt but it wasn't exactly pleasant either.

"It was an accident" I was an impatient person by nature but Carlisle talking back to me was slowly driving me to the loony bin!

I had clean myself fifteen minutes ago, and since then I had been waiting by the men bathroom door. "God, Carlisle hurry up. Will ya?"

"When did you became this impatient?" he asked back.

"I don't know Carlisle. On my sixteen birthday?" I asked sarcastically. "As you said people change!" just after I finished that sentence, the bathroom door flew open.

"Yes, you have" he said sadly and walked away.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" I shouted after him, completely forgetting that we were inside a diner, and that there might be people that didn't want to hear me talking.

"That you're different. That you do things I'd had never expected you to do. That I don't know you and I cant see myself being a part of your life, because I don't know a thing about Izzy Swan the super model. And I know that is basically my fault but I'm still mad at something, at someone, and everything points to me; to how I fucked up, to how I made you cry and hurt you, and I cause all that for a _spring fling tha_t meant nothing and only caused trouble." He paused. "I'm sorry. I know you told me you didn't want to listen to any of my BS but I just exploted! C'mon let's get out of here!" and he gave me a happy smile, that clearly was as fake as Paris' nose.

I smiled and walked up to him. I sighed, I didn't have an idea of what to say to all that. My mind was running a marathon, deciding if I should believe him and give him another opportunity. My feelings were a whole different story but hurt top it all. And I dint know what to do. I felt as if I was in the ocean and was slowly drowning. Like I was running and wasn't getting anywhere. My instincts were telling me to give it a shot, that you couldn't live without taking chances. But taking those chances were probably going to hurt me, and if it happen a second time and by the same person, I was going to go crumbling to the ground faster than the Twin Towers and maybe as destructive. Self-destructive.

I decided to let the dice roll and play the game just like every other player out there. Because that was life and I loved to live my life at its fullest.

"How about we start over!?! Like when we were in preschool and we _had _to be friends because we didn't have a choice, and we played day in and out getting to know every one of our _friends!" _I gave him a smile, a sincere one this time. "Like we didn't know each other"

~*~*~

**So tell me if you guys like it!!! The next chapter would be their **_**"getting to know each other**_**" deal.**__**I'm in search of a BETA if any of you guys would like to be it, plix PM me!!! And don't forget to review!!! **

**Review!!!!**


	11. A Day Share Together

**So sorry for the super-upper late update! I know you all hate me but seriously it is summer and I hit a major writer's block! This chapter takes place right after the previous one; don't know if its good but it's a nice place to rebuild Carlisle and Bella's relationship! I posted two new stories so please go read them and tell me what you think! One is a Carlisle/Bella Jasper/Bella story** _A Taste Of Honey_** and the** **other one is a Bella whoever you** **wanted to be** _Pain's My Type Of Heroin _**Now** **read. Enjoy. Review.**

This chapter is dedicated to **_beverlie4055_** for reminding me that I still had to update this story!

_Recap_: _"Like we didn't know each other_"

-

Hours later we were on our way to some beach that was located outside the town; a silence enveloped us since we left the diner. And it was driving me crazy!

"Carlisle, either you talk to me or take me home! 'Cause seriously the silence is driving insane!" I exclaimed after a while, my voice was sharp but with an underlying desperation underneath it.

My outburst apparently took him by surprise because the car swerved out of the line making me gasped and yelled a "What the hell?" at a sorry looking Carlisle.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought" he said, looking at me for a moment with an embarrass smile. I gave him a sarcastic look that screamed 'Really?' and rolled my eyes before turning around and looking as the scenery flew by through the window.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived to our destination; a beautiful beach with white crispy sand and a blue ocean. It was deserted.

"So, how about we begin this getting to know each other deal?" I asked him as I began to remove my sandals.

Carlisle looked at me with a curious look in his face; eyebrows raised in question and his head inclined to the side. "What you propose?" he asked me all business-like making me laugh aloud.

I stopped in front of him, giggles still escaping my lips "How about we play 20 questions?" I asked him while combing his hair back. Not actually thinking of my actions till Carlisle closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. I stepped back as if he had burned my hands on fire. "So, whatcha think?" I asked nonchalantly as I turned around and began to walk toward an unknown destination, only wanting to put distance between our bodies.

"Sure why not!" Carlisle said while passing me a can of beer from the six-pack we had brought.

I accepted it and drank from it greedily. "Me first! I want to ask first!" Carlisle laughed at me childish behavior and nodded at me to go right ahead. "Uhmm… Favorite place in the world?"

"Anywhere Parker's at" was his fast response. "Yours"

"Caribbean beaches"

-

_Hours later_

"What?" his expression was shock, and a little doubtful. His eyebrows were raised, and his face was crunched up in a mask of disbelief. I just nodded, my face dead-serious, no smile playing at the corners of my lips, no amusement lurking behind my dark eyes. He apparently noticed this and sobered up and sat up, his hands on his knees. His eyes searched mine for lies "You're actually serious?"

I nodded again, not actually understanding what was so unbelievable about what I just said.

_Maybe that was the problem he never took me too serious._

Carlisle sighed and looked around us; we were currently sitting in front of each other, a little fire was burning to my right, and a six-pack of beer was opened and at my left. The night was cold, it was autumn after all, but being so close to water might have help the humidity. We were in First Beach, La Push, barefooted and getting to know each other like I promised.

"Bells, explain to me how can you find squirrels to be diabolic or demonic? Or a creation of the devil?" his questions were good but my argument was better.

"Their eyes" I said as if explained and ended the discussion right there and then, no more words and I would find myself the winner. But Carlisle as always had to challenge my beliefs and asked.

"What about their eyes?" his voice was patronizing and he had a smug smiled playing at his lips. Blue eyes danced with amusement, and eyebrows were raised in challenge.

I was getting tired of his questioning and huffed, rolled my eyes and answered his question as if by actually acknowledging him I was doing the humanity a great favor. And maybe I was. "Their eyes they see too much and express too little. No one or thing with the ability to that should be a creation of good. Except for people who took acting classes, of course!" that was my winning argument and the case was close. Carlisle had a bewilderment look on his face, like he had not expected me to say that. He should know by now not to underestimate me!

"Ugh... What... How c...?" he was apparently speechless and I was getting to cold to celebrate my small victory of how a man who was supposed to be smart couldn't come up with words to defend his case.

I found my self laughing, besides the cold, and moments after Carlisle was laughing with me too. I lay down on the white and cold sand and looked up at the starless night, memories and flashbacks coming back to me.

Memories of happy times we shared together, with our friends and family and alone. Flashbacks of how I used to feel when he was near, or touching me, or just whispering promises of a world where we would always be together.

A minute later I felt Carlisle lay down besides me, but his eyes were not staring at the sky like mine were; his were staring at me. With too much emotion and I knew he was remembering too.

_But he broke the promises; he was the one that destroyed the perfect world_.

"Remember that time you took me to that concert of some local band and we had to sleep inside your car 'cause your parents were mad at you and mine didn't know I had gone out?" I asked him, my voice soft and my eyes close savoring the feeling that memories carry with them. And if I concentrated hard enough I could still hear the loud and obnoxious music playing in the background.

"Yeah, that was the first time we got to second base, right?" Carlisle asked with a dreamy sigh.

"You pig" I laughed loudly, my laugh echoing in the empty beach "That was the time you tried to steal second base" I reminded him smugly after I calmed down enough to speak. Those were good times I silently added in mind and sighed once again trying to go back to that day and place. But of course that proved to be impossible and the only thing I could remember was like a collage of that whole month; Carlisle's soccer game, my dance recital, getting to second base, the concert, Em' calling telling us he might going to war, my parents fighting too much.

Carlisle laughter died down with mine and the night was silent as we pondered our thoughts. My mind was full of memories I thought were forgotten, and my heart full of feelings I thought were already dead and buried. I guess not. I was wrong like many times when it came to dealing with Carlisle and this time I actually wanted to be right just for once. Wanted to know what the hell I was getting my self into. If this was a self-destructive mission or if I was actually going to benefit myself out of this whole ordeal? I felt Carlisle moved besides me before I felt his head positioning it self on my thighs.

Full of confidence aren't we? I asked sarcastically in my mind. What doesn't he think I would just move my legs from underneath his head? But I knew I wouldn't, I could, but why do it? Why stop something I wanted to happen?

_Why, because it could stop the heart break this whole thing was gonna bring me!_

"Remember prom?" Carlisle asked me from his place in my thighs, his voice raw and scrappy with sleep.

"Yeah, fluffy dresses, horrendous hairstyles, and Jenifer and Karen fighting for who was gonna be Prom Queen. Yeah those were good time" I answered him before taking a sip of my already empty can of beer.

I was thirsty, sleepy and cold. Not a good combination when it came to surviving a night in the middle of nowhere. Not exactly, but you know what I mean, cause really Forks is in the middle of nowhere and La Push is in forks so technically I was right. God I'm rambling inside my head and my eyes burned from the smoke the small fire was emitting. And I'm cold dammed!

"No I was talking about Prom; you in pink and purple thong, pink lacy bra and a little too loud" I blushed at the memory of our first time and hit Carlisle upside the head. That was a memory I did not want to remember, even thought it was a memory I dint to be want erase from the record saving my brain had. It was too precious, too cliché to forget it.

"Yeah prom! And I wasn't that loud" I exclaimed after a pause of silent, my mind looking for escape routes that were going to stop this conversation here and now, without leaving a awkward silence behind.

"Hey I wasn't complaining! You boosted my ego 20% only the first time!" Carlisle sleepy voice informed me, and my exit was making its grand entry in form of sleep as I heard Carlisle breathing even out and felt him snuggled more into my body.

"Yeah babe, you were that good" I whispered into the big nothing that didn't answer me back, responding to my plea of stopping the conversation that was based on the topic of my first time, a conversation that was going to bring old feelings to the surface. And I was kind of glad and at the same time disappointed, because I wanted answers. Too many answers and not enough questions, don't know if the saying goes that way but really I doubted it, but any way that was how I felt; like I didn't have the words to form the questions that were plaguing my mind, questions that kept me awake at nights, questions that brought me nightmares for countless nights. Too many times.

I felt how sleep began to envelope me in its warm embrace, my lids getting heavier, my breathing slowing down, till finally darkness surrounded me and I was nothing in the big nothing.

That night I dreamed of brown-haired kids with blue eyes, of weddings and of being a big star.

Those dreams converted in nothing and I dreamed of nothing, of being alone, everybody forgetting who I was, of dying without creating the miracle it was life.

That night I woke up countless times.

**-****So thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up soon! I will be updating my others stories soon if not today but I'm not promising anything! So plix review and tell me if you liked this chapter! Oh and pretty, pretty plix read my 2 new stories!**


End file.
